Just get in the car
by JaneDoe111222
Summary: A spin off from episode 6 of season 3  It only has Stefan, Elena, and Klaus not any love interests.   Please read i know its short but still!  There might be a second part if people review but i have ideas for a second part.


**Just Get in the Car.**

Elena was tired and annoyed and the 4 laps she was forced to do by Coach Berck wasn't helping. The sun was shining bright but soon it would rain. She could feel the buggy weather coming and they wind was beginning to get more fierce. She saw things around her but they didn't matter to her. Her mind was on Senior Prank night. Her mind was on Klaus. Her mind was on Stefan's humanity. She felt like her mind was running a never ending race and if she ever tried to stop something would push her right back on the track.

"Look at you all runner like" said a cocky and confident voice. It was Stefan wearing his white tank top which in Elena's eyes always made him look so sexy and healthy. He was also wearing grey sweat pants and Elena noticed his tattoos were showing and not covered up like he usually had them. His confidence was a good thing for him but it also made him cocky and rude. The blood made him this way. On that night she saw his humanity being ripped away from him in seconds. Klaus had taken away the thing Stefan had worked so hard on for all of those years. He took away the Stefan she knew and loved. As soon as Stefan got taken away and the ripper took his place they broke up.

"Stefan you really have to stop this" said Elena panting. She had just finished her 3rd lap. Stefan scoffed and Elena turned around in the opposite direction but Stefan just ran backwards. His attitude was starting to get on Elena's nerves. This new Stefan was getting under her skin. It was like seeing the man she truly loved but his entire soul had changed.

"Who are you bringing to homecoming you know so it isn't awkward" said Stefan smiling still running backwards. All of a sudden she was on the ground on the soft grass. She looked up to find Stefan yelling at what looked like a junior and his friend. She remembered that she was running and talking to Stefan and then he turned around and then a weight hit her head. She laid back down and clutched her head. Now that junior was on the ground looking scared and annoyed.

"Stefan" she yelled as she slowly got up but as soon as she did that she began to see four Stefans and everything looked like she was looking through a hundred telescopes at once. She clutched her head and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding and the pain was starting to really kick in. Stefan looked at Elena and sighed.

"Elena look over here at me" said Stefan. She couldn't even see strait let alone look into his eyes. A hand was then placed under her chin and she was pointed at what seemed like Stefan. Stefan looked deep into her eyes and instantly noticed that her right eye was dilated but the left wasn't. He knew she had a concussion and grabbed her waist and led her to his car.

Stefan was so astonished on how Elena got a concussion right when Stefan was in charge of her. He was so annoyed at that damn junior who decided to knock her out with a damn barbell basically. Luckily Klaus wasn't here because if he was those kids would have died instantly or worse painfully. Stefan though was about to kick their asses but Elena's yells stopped him. This new "no humanity" thing was showing him a new world. Being mean was fun especially if it was people he truly didn't care for.

Stefan brought Elena to his old red car and he drove her to the hospital. He had compelled the nurse at the school to tell the principle that Elena was sick and Stefan was bringing her home. Elena was too annoyed and to in pain to talk to Stefan. Stefan understood that but it was a very quiet car ride. Stefan hated the quietness but he didn't want to distress her. Maybe he would annoy her after the hospital visit. The truth was he did miss Elena's sweetness and lovingness towards him but now it was like there was a huge wall between them. Stefan didn't like it but he got over it and her.

They got to the hospital and it had started to drizzle outside. Stefan barely got Elena inside because of her persistence that she was okay. But when they got inside the hospital they had to wait a couple of minutes before a doctor said she was a concussion. He basically told Stefan because Elena was to fragile that she needed plenty of rest and that she needed someone to take care of her. He gave Stefan a doctor's note for Elena saying she wouldn't go to school for at least a week. All of this wasn't a surprise for Stefan he did want to become a doctor so he knew some stuff about sicknesses and medicine. It was the last part that really got Stefan a bit worried and annoyed. The doctor said that the concussion that she had was so severe that any bump or hit to her head could put her in a coma. Now Stefan was really going to have to take care of her and watch over her. He knew this wasn't going to be fun but he didn't really have a choice. If Klaus found out about this Stefan would either be in trouble or Klaus wouldn't care. With Klaus he never really knew what he was going to do next.

Stefan brought Elena to his car. It was now pouring outside. Elena couldn't handle it and almost fell down but Stefan was faster than gravity and stopped her and picked her up bridal style. She wanted to get out of his arms but her body felt like sand. Her body felt like whenever she tried to move she would just fall back into place. Plus she liked Stefan's arms. Stefan saw his car being towed. He did park in a spot but then he realized that it was just for employees. Then he saw a doctor fiddling for his keys next to a big black car. Stefan liked this car a lot and he walked over to the doctor kicked him down so he became paralyzed and compelled him to forget who did this to him. Then he gave him a phone and Stefan grabbed his keys and carefully put Elena in the passenger seat next to him. Stefan then started to car and smiled while he pulled out of Mystic Falls hospital parking lot and drove back to Elena's house.

The drive was quiet and slow. They were in some sort of traffic. Stefan was so pissed about the traffic but then he smelled blood being spilled on the road so he knew it was a car crash. About a half of a mile later there was police cars and two crumpled up cars. They got past it but Stefan stopped to put on the radio.

Elena looked over at Stefan changing the bad radio stations. Elena suddenly felt a surge of energy and she saw flashes of a blonde woman. She looked like she came out of the early years of human life with an old brown dress. Then she noticed her necklace. It was the one that Stefan had given her a year ago. Elena then knew who it was instantly but then she was almost transported back into the car. She didn't have her seat belt on so she opened up the car door and took three steps to the sidewalk. Stefan instantly closed the door but looked over to find her walking on the sidewalk in the pouring rain crossing her arms.

"Come on Elena get back in the car" said Stefan sighing. She could be so damn difficult but at the end of the day that's what he loved about her.

"No" said Elena still walking. Now Stefan was driving slowly next to her trying not to run her over and trying to not go too fast. Elena wouldn't usually do this but she had to make a point that she could take care of herself. She was now a donator to Klaus and she knew any second Stefan would crack a joke about it. That was the nature to the ripper rudeness, blindness, and addictiveness.

"Come on just get in the car your being annoying" said Stefan throwing his head back in annoyance. He just wanted to get home. Elena was important to him, Damon, Klaus and more people and Stefan was now in charge of her.

"You're annoying" said Elena trying to think of a good comeback. She didn't want to give Stefan the satisfaction of being right and being able to take care of her. At this point she hated Stefan and his dumb ways. It was killing Elena seeing him like this.

"Come on I'll take you home and we can go to bed" said Stefan smiling deviously.

"How about you turn around and I go to bed" said Elena making sure she was clear and confident. Then she paused and stopped in her tracks. She saw a figure standing at the end of the sidewalk. She couldn't make it out because of the rain and her head felt like it was bouncing back and forth like a bobble head. All she could make out was this golden hair. She didn't realize that Stefan was stopped right next to her in the car.

"You want to jump in" said Stefan motioning her to come in. But she didn't stir or budge. She gasped as she realized who it was or at least she had a pretty good guess. Stefan looked at her fearful expression and got out of the car a dashed in front of her. Stefan couldn't make the figure out but then Stefan realized and smiled. Then the figure started walking towards them. Elena grabbed Stefan's arm but then realized she was right and let go. Then she looked to her right and her left. Her house was around the corner and then it was the first house. But Elena remembered that when she was a kid Bonnie showed her a shortcut through the hedges that let them cut through some yards. Before she could check she was face to face with Klaus. Then he looked at Stefan and then at her. He noticed her eyes and how one was dilated. He took her chin with his hands and looked at the odd looking bruise on her hairline.

"What's wrong with her" asked Klaus asked Stefan not even bothering to ask Elena herself. It was probably her fault.

"Some dick hit her with a barbell to the head" said Stefan.

"It was a small weight" said Elena "and it was an accident".

"Still now you have a concussion" said Stefan.

"Okay now why are you outside of the car" asked Klaus looking now at Elena.

"I'm not riding home with him" said Elena crossing her arms. She kept eye contact with Klaus but the wind started up again and blew a bunch of wet hair in her face. Stefan laughed and tried to brush them off but Elena slapped his hand and did it herself.

"Okay how about I walk you home and Stefan drives alone and that is my only offer" said Klaus now in an annoyed tone. Elena looked annoyed with the offer but nodded. Stefan told Klaus some things but then Stefan got into the car and Klaus looked back at Elena. The rain was making her look beautiful. She looked so dazed though and she looked like she was about to crash down at any moment. Klaus started walking down the slippery sidewalk but Elena turned to the hedge.

"Hey" said Elena, Klaus looked back at her now noticing she wasn't walking with him "short cut" she said smiling and walked through the hedges like magic. Klaus sighed and walked behind her getting dirt and small leaves and twigs in his golden hair. He was excited to get to know her better because they were going to be spending a lot more time with each other now that her blood was the answer. He was truly intrigued by her existence and hey maybe he would actually like her.


End file.
